Gravitation Re-boot
by AnonLex
Summary: 12 years have past Shuichi is now in his mid-20s long forgotten about Yuki and is an uncle to his sister's daughter who has just started a girl's high school not knowing that the Principle of his niece's high school is his old-flame
1. Chapter 1

Shuichi comes into the room morning everyone he said morning said a young girl a letter and parcel came for you said his sister oh said Shuichi probably from a fan he opens the letter he reads the letter Shuichi froze what's the matter uncle said the young girl how did he found out where I lived who said his sister the bastard that almost wrecked my career he screws up the letter and drops it on the floor what did I tell you about littering the house sorry I'm pissed off right now he walks out from the room Shuichi's sister picks up the letter she begins reading what does it say mother I will drop you at school Shuichi was on the phone you got a letter and a parcel from Yuki I don't know how that fool got my sister's address you probably might have given it to him said a man's voice now why would I give my sister's address to a man like him well you did have a crush on him that was a long time ago I have matured well it was nice talking to you Shuichi puts his phone in his pocket there was a knock on the door enter the door opens I'm taking Rebecca to school and head off to work okay, said Shuichi the door closes is he going to be okay yes, said Shuichi's sister to her daughter come on or you will be late they go downstairs I'm kind of nervous about what making friends don't be she said to her the two of them come to the front door Rebecca opens the door a tall man with long blonde hair tied back smoking a cigarette was standing by the door can we help you said Rebecca is Shuichi there yes, but he's not available to talk right now the tall man looks at her what she said are you by any chance attending that girls academy yes why it seems we are going to be seeing more of each other whatever do you mean said Rebecca because for your information, I'm your principle no way said Shuichi's sister the tall man turns he walks over to a white BMW pretend you did not hear that disturbing piece of info said Shuichi's sister to her daughter the two of them step out from the house Rebecca closes the door.

Did you have a friend when you were at school yes, said Shuichi's sister to her daughter but she then fell for a guy who was the head of the science club that turned out to be an Asshole now she is stuck with four children, while he travels the country with his second and third wife he's one of those guys said, Rebecca the two of them go into the car how can a guy have three wives geez the door closes the small grey car drives away have you ever spoken to your friend about leaving her husband I'm a nurse not a therapist still you can give her advice she chose to be with him still does not stop you from doing that the grey car stops at a traffic light when was the last time you saw your friend said Rebecca to her mother last week with broken bones and bruises on her body did she say how she got them an adult act that went wrong I did not believe her a red sports car pulls up beside the grey car drifters mutters Shuichi's sister the traffic lights turned green the red sports car speeds away from the grey car I still can't believe what that tall man told me said Rebecca to her mother the grey car stops in front of a building Rebecca opens the door she steps out have a great day at school dear Rebecca closes the car door she walks over to the building a pretty young girl with gold-framed glasses and long blonde hair steps out to greet her Hello I'm Yui welcome to the academy please to meet you well someone got the message if you keep this up I will be the most respectable principal in the academy said the tall man standing behind the pretty young girl let me show you to your classroom said Yui to Rebecca, okay the two of them step into the building see you later kid what were your grades at your last school said Yui A's and B's that is good the two of them came across a door Yui opens the door all eyes turned to them everyone I would like you all to meet Rebecca she is new to the academy what are your grades said a girl with short brown hair A's and B's said, Rebecca good but not good enough Ignore her feel free to sit anywhere you please said a girl with long ginger hair thanks said Rebecca walking over to the middle of the classroom she sits down a girl with long black hair speaks to her do you know Shakespeare she said to her he's the man that wrote Romeo and Juliet and Mid-Summer night dream how very clever said the girl with short brown hair but it does not mean that your smart no one cares about your brainy mind said the girl with ginger hair don't make me text your boyfriend Michael will never go out with you boyfriends said Rebecca 3 miles away from this academy there is an elite boys academy said the girl with long black hair they sometimes come here for special events like what said Rebecca.


	2. Chapter 2

The grey car arrives at the hospital car park the door opens Shuichi's sister steps out from the car she sees a man with black hair and glasses shouting at a woman how can you be pregnant you must have been seeing another man behind my back, so glad we are at the hospital because there is no way I'm supporting that child said the man I have not been sleeping with another man sobs the woman then how did you get pregnant because I don't remember having sex with you, that's because your forever drunk don't make me hurt you snapped the man you know what I'm just going to leave you here the man climbs into a red car he closes the door, the car drives away Shuichi's sister walks over to the crying woman are you okay does it look as if I'm okay sobbed the woman my husband just accused me of sleeping around I wanted to tell you this but I did not have the courage what do you mean said the woman I was talking to my daughter earlier and she gave me this advice that you should leave your husband said Shuichi's sister how sobbed the woman there are many places that you can go to start fresh it's too late for me to do such a thing what's more important is your children's safety said Shuichi's sister the woman stops crying, she hugs her everyone has lost hope in me but not you said the woman if I knew from the beginning that the man I fell for will turn out to be a complete bastard I would not have, the woman stops breathing Shuichi's sister yells can somebody get this woman a wheelchair a nurse comes over with a wheelchair she puts the woman in the wheelchair, she pushes it

Shuichi arrives at the recording studio what's up with you, said the keyboard player I just received a letter and a parcel from Yuki that man is still around, said one of the backup singers let's just begin recording a man with long brown hair walks into the recording studio there is a group of schoolboys waiting in the lounge do they have a teacher with them said Shuichi no bring them in the man walks out the schoolboys walk-in where is your teacher, said the keyboard player he's having a cigarette said one of the schoolboys so what is your band called, said a boy with brown hair Bad Luck said the guitarist are you well known said a boy with ginger hair not quite said the second backup singer, a tall man in a red suit walks into the studio are my students bothering you not at all said Shuichi let me introduce myself my name is Mr Kite, and these are my students please to meet you are you working on an album said a boy with blonde hair yes said Shuichi which school do you all attend, said the guitarist a boys academy said a boy with black hair is it public or private, said the first backup singer private said the boy you can't just walk into the recording studio said a man's voice I want to see my girlfriend said another man's voice which one is she the blonde take a seat and I will get her for you, the man with the long brown hair walks into the recording studio he goes over to the first backup singer she follows him out a middle-aged man in a grey suit gets up, you were supposed to be at the modelling studio what modelling studio, she said you made a promise that you will be there said the middle-aged man I did not make such a promise, what has your singing got to do with your future you're not my father, I do not have to be your father to tell you what is best for you just go away the woman turns, she walks back into the recording studio fine but don't expect to continue living in my house rent-free the middle-aged man walks out from the lounge, inside the recording studio the schoolboys and their teacher were sat in the corner listening to Shuichi singing sometimes it takes time for a song artist or a band to become famous but what about bands and singers that become famous overnight, whispers the boy with ginger hair it's to do with luck but that luck can go away easily explain, for instants tv talent shows, the singer gets one shot they get a record deal make one album or two if they are successful and then their career is over I will never go on a tv talent show, whispers the boy with blonde hair

The woman wakes up I'm in hell, the door opens a doctor walks in I got the results luckily her unborn child is okay thank you I should have gone to farther education instead of devoting my life to him, when you say devoted whatever do you mean before I married my husband he made me sign some kind of contract what kind of a contract, said Shuichi's sister I don't remember said the woman you need to remember because it does not sound normal I can't even remember what I ate or drank that's why you need to stay away from him and start a new life, what if my husband comes and troubles me then you can request for a restraining order to be put on him if he finds out where you are living said Shuichi's sister alright said the woman don't wait for your husband to hurt you again just pack your bags and leave with your children, a phone rings in the woman's jacket pocket she takes it out hello, dad has just taken me and my brothers out from school said a little girl's voice where are you, said the woman at central Tokyo how did you get out from the car said a woman's voice in the background the phone cuts off what's wrong, said Shuichi's sister my husband and his bitches have gone too far.


End file.
